Wireless power transmitters are configured to operate within specified parameters under a range of loading conditions. In order to ensure that the wireless power transmitters operate within the specified parameters, testing equipment may subject the transmitters to a plurality of loading conditions including various load impedances. To ensure the testing equipment is accurately recreating the desired load impedances, methods and apparatuses for tuning a resistance and reactance of a wireless power transmitter testing unit are desirable.